


"run. don't look back."

by escapismandsharpobjects



Category: Sneaky Pete (TV)
Genre: "Run. Don't look back.", FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapismandsharpobjects/pseuds/escapismandsharpobjects
Summary: febuwhump day 15" "run. don't look back."There’s a scuffling sound from in front of him and from behind his attacker. Marius squints against the blood in his eyes to see what it is.No.Carly.He finally manages to regain the power of speech long enough to choke out, desperately, “Run. Don’t look back.”
Relationships: Carly Bowman & Marius Josipovic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	"run. don't look back."

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! it's been a minute but welcome back to Me Beating Marius Up!! it's been a while since i've seen the show but hopefully this is alright despite that. hope u enjoy!

He doesn’t like having her here. She’s got too much of a future ahead of her to be getting herself even  _ tangentially  _ into shit like this. But it’s not like he  _ asked  _ her to come. No. She’d smuggled herself along in the trunk of his car. 

Seeing as how he was already going to be late for this meeting, Marius hadn’t been able to drive her home. He’d settled for leaving her in the car and telling her that she’d better stay put or else he’d tell the family what she’d done, and that he was betting they’d ground her. There was a party this weekend she wanted to go to, so he’d been pretty sure the threat was a good one. She’d stay put.

Which is a fact he’s immensely grateful for right about now, as a fist slams into the side of his face. He tastes blood, and spits it at his attacker, who only hits him harder in response. The sharp edge of a ring digs into his forehead, dripping blood into his eyes. Another punch comes straight for his nose, and this time Marius tries to duck, but simply catches the punch in his throat instead. 

For a horrible second, he can’t breathe, can barely see through the black spots in his vision, but he manages to take a gasping breath just in time for the air to be knocked right back out of him with a punch to the stomach. 

He stumbles backwards with the force of it, landing hard on his ass, which is a pain that hardly registers compared to everything else. A boot presses into his chest, forcing him backwards farther still, until his back is flat against the ground. And then it lifts, and Marius immediately tries to scramble to his feet, but the boot comes back, kicking into his chest with more than enough force to break a few ribs, pinning him again to the ground. He  _ really  _ can’t breathe now. 

He tries to focus on his attacker, tries to think of something to say, but for once he’s rendered completely speechless, courtesy of that last kick to the chest. He takes a wheezing breath, tries to say anything at all, and then the boot kicks him under the chin, snapping his jaw shut. 

Blood fills his mouth again, and he nearly chokes on it.  _ What’s the game here? _ he wonders desperately. This was  _ supposed  _ to be a simple business meeting, a sort of getting-to-know-you between a conman and a rich man too stupid to know how to be a conman. He doesn’t even fully know what this guy wants -  _ had  _ wanted, he figures - from him. He’s lost. He may very well be facing his death, or at least his severe injury, and he has no idea how to stop it. 

There’s a scuffling sound from in front of him and from behind his attacker. Marius squints against the blood in his eyes to see what it is. 

_ No.  _

_ Carly.  _

He finally manages to regain the power of speech long enough to choke out, desperately, “Run. Don’t look back.”

He sees Carly turn, hears her rapidly receding footsteps on the gravel, and half wishes the man still pressing a boot to his chest would follow her. If he does, then Marius can get up and tackle him, and the two of them will both be relatively okay. 

But he doesn’t. In fact, he hardly even seems to have taken notice of Carly, evidently unconcerned about the prospect of her doing something as reasonable as calling the police. Which Marius  _ really  _ hopes she doesn’t do. That would be just what he needs. 

The man bends low over him, and Marius raises a fist to strike at him, which is easily grabbed and twisted with a horrible  _ crunching  _ sound that makes him scream, a sound quickly muffled by the man’s hand over his mouth. 

He’s about to do something with that, but before he can think of what there’s a horrible clanging sound, as of metal hitting flesh, and the man suddenly falls on top of him. Marius feels what little breath he’d had leave him in a rush at the sudden weight, but he quickly shoves the guy off of him and looks up. 

Carly stands there, a look that’s a mix of pride and shock on her face, a length of bloody metal pipe in her hands. “Got him,” she says, a little breathless. 

She drops the pipe on the ground and cautiously approaches Marius and his unconscious attacker - who Marius hopes is only unconscious. The last thing they need right now is a dead body. 

Carly holds a hand over the man’s mouth. “He’s breathing,” she says. “Should I call the police?”

Marius shakes his head, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “No,” he says, his voice scratchy but firm. 

Carly doesn’t question it. She nods resolutely, then extends a hand. Marius looks at it for a second. 

“Gimme your hand, dumbass,” Carly says, impatient. Marius finally reaches up and takes it, trying and failing not to wince when she pulls him to his feet with surprising strength. 

He wavers for a second once he’s standing, feeling dangerously close to passing out, but Carly wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him along back to the car. 

She unlocks it with keys that Marius hadn’t even noticed she’d taken from his pocket, and leads him to the passenger seat. When he tries to protest she smacks him on the head. “You  _ really  _ think you can drive like that?”

“Ow,” he mutters at her, though the smack hadn’t hurt that much. She has a point, anyway, he knows, although he doesn’t especially like the idea of her driving his car. 

Carly starts driving, with directions home pulled up on google maps. She focuses intently on the road ahead of her, and Marius watches her, half-afraid he’s still going to meet his death or severe injury today, but in the form of a car crash. 

Both of them relax when they reach the familiar roads of Bridgeport. Carly finally speaks, having been unnervingly silent in her concentration. 

“What was all that back there, Uncle Pete? Did you do something to that guy?”

Marius shakes his head. He’s not entirely sure how much his observant young quasi-cousin knows about him, and he’s not about to give her any more fuel to feed her interest. “Never met him before.”

_ “Really?” _

It’s honestly true. They’d talked once, over the phone, very briefly, but until today he hadn’t ever seen the man face-to-face. Not that he’d done a whole lot of seeing  _ anything  _ once the blows had started coming. 

“Really,” he says, and then figures the least he can do is give her something, all things considered. “It was a meeting. First one. Dunno what he wanted.”

Carly makes a noise of agreement as they pull up to the house, and Marius realizes with a spark of joy that there’s no one else home. He’d really been dreading having to explain all of this. 

As it is, though, the two of them get inside, Marius still leaning on Carly, who pulls him into the bathroom. She begins rummaging through the cabinets, pulling out a variety of medical supplies, half of which look like they’ve been here since before she was born. She grabs a washcloth from a second cabinet and sets it on the bathroom counter.    
“You fix  _ that  _ up,” she tells him, gesturing to his face. “I’m gonna go see if you dripped any blood on the floor.”

Carly leaves Marius to clean up his wounds, which he does, rather painfully, with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and the washcloth.

Once the blood has been removed from his face, Marius turns his attention to the rest of his body, grateful to find it dirty and bruised all to hell but free of blood. He takes a quick and painfully hot shower to remove the dirt and puts on the clean clothes that Carly had left outside the door with a shout of, “you better not have bled on the bathmat!”

He hadn’t, and he quickly cleans up the blood that he  _ had  _ dripped into the sink. He puts away all of the supplies, fitting the last few in haphazardly, then grabs the bloodied washcloth to throw it away.

“And don’t you dare throw away that washcloth,” he hears Carly warn from where she’s evidently standing right outside the door. “We’ll bleach it and nobody’ll ever know.”

He sighs and opens the door, coming face-to-face with Carly, who points him in the direction of the laundry room, following along behind him after stepping into the bathroom and looking around. 

“Satisfied?” Marius asks her as the two start a load of laundry consisting solely of the washcloth. 

“No blood anywhere,” Carly confirms. “You did a shitty job putting everything back, though.”

He shrugs, wincing when the movement agitates his aching chest. “There’s too much of it,” he tells her, though he’s glad they have all of it. 

“Just put it back better next time,” she says.

“Next time?”

“Oh please, like this is the first or the last time in your whole life you’ve gotten beat up,” Carly says, exasperatedly. “You’re just lucky I was there, though, or it  _ might  _ have been the last. That dude looked pretty scary.”

He  _ had  _ looked pretty scary, Marius agrees, particularly from the ground with his boot on your chest. “Thanks for that back there,” he says. “Quick thinking.”

“Does that mean you’re not gonna tell anyone that I snuck along with you? Considering I saved your life and all.”

Marius laughs a little at that. “I won’t tell,” he says. “I think we’re even.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just love the two of their relationship so much and i simply Had to write them...i hope i did it well, and please let me know what you think!! thanks so much for reading!


End file.
